The present invention relates to an automatic data storage and retrieval system and more particularly to such a retrieval system for retrieving and playing predetermined optical discs having data stored thereon and which are mounted in predetermined compartments of a rotatable disc storage device.
The use of discs having data, music etc., stored thereon is well known. Likewise, the use of devices such as phonographs, jukeboxes, etc. for retrieving the data (music, etc.) from the discs is well known. Typically, in an automatic storage and playing device such as a jukebox, the discs are made of plastic and the mechanism for storing the discs in the housing of the jukebox is a frame in which the discs are arranged in a linear array. In such systems a disc retrieval device is generally provided which must retrieve the disc, rotate it to a playing position and turn it up or down to permit the needle of the playing device to engage the desire surface. Such disc to player delivery systems are complicated. Some typical U.S. patents relating to such jukeboxes, all assigned to the Seeburg Corporation, is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,622,144; 2,624,795; 2,716,550; 2,729,240; 2,760,780; 2,923,553; and 3,701,970. While the above patens either generally or directly relate to selecting apparatus for phonographs, none of the above patents disclose the provisions of carrousel type of disc storage racks nor do the patents disclose mechanisms for retention, removal and reinsertion of the discs in carrousel type storage racks.
Patents relating to carrousel type of storage racks have been issued to Kenneth C. Miller and bear U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,057 and 4,750,160. Both patents relate to a multiple-player disc-changer apparatus. Both of these patents include a disc storage rack that stores the discs in a toroidal arrangement surrounding the disc player. The structure includes a disc selecting mechanism for selecting a disc for loading onto the data input/output device (player), a disc staging mechanism for transferring the selected disc from the disc storage rack to a position adjacent to the disc player, and a spindle loading mechanism for loading the selected disc onto the spindle of the player.
A requirement of both of the above discussed patents is that the toroidal disc storage rack be rotatable about a vertical axis so that the discs must be rolled along a horizontal surface in a radial direction between the load position and the staged position. Such structure provides unnecessary and undesirable constraints as to the physical orientation of the apparatus. Applicant's device, on the other hand, eliminates these undesirable and unnecessary constraints by providing a structure which is not limited in its physical orientation.
Additionally, it is to be understood that the automatic optical disc data storage and retrieval system of the present invention can be utilized for any type of optical disc such as an audio CD, a CD-ROM, or a video CD.